


fall into perspective

by scrapwastaken



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Dream Smp, How Do I Tag This, Hurt No Comfort, Short, Tommy dies lmao, Tommy exile, angst so much angst, first time writing woo, he sits at the top of the tower and i write angst, i am not spending my saturday night writing tags, i might right another, mcyt - Freeform, no smut bc that shit gross, sleepy bois inc - Freeform, sleepy boys angst, tommy has voices in his head lol, tommy jumps off the tower, tommy realizes he is so small, trigger warnings btw, tubbo angst, voices in de ead
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-17 16:48:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29103555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scrapwastaken/pseuds/scrapwastaken
Summary: tommy stands at the top of his tower, and finally makes his decision.
Kudos: 49





	fall into perspective

**Author's Note:**

> TW:  
> -  
> -  
> -  
> -  
> -  
> manipulation, death, suicide. please don't read if you are easily triggered!

Tommy didn't remember things being this way in L'manberg.

Ever since Tubbo, his best friend, threw him out, nothing had been the same. Every day he woke up with water filling his lungs, his vision blurry as he desperately gasped for air that was nowhere to be found. Every single day was the same, no matter how much he tried to laugh about it. Late at night he would stare at the compass and cry, cry because there was nothing else. This was all a game to Dream, something that he would only ever see as a pastime. It was tearing him apart and he couldn't do anything about it. Hardly anyone ever visited him, and those who did were quickly told to leave. He didn't know how much longer he could do this for either.  
The cold wind swirled around the sky-high tower he stood on. Tommy stared outwards at the setting sun, debating his decisions. A crumpled picture of them was clenched in his hand, the paper worn soft from the many hours he had spent rolling it up into a ball only to later flatten it out and cry again. He could do this, now, and nobody would ever know. The voices ate at him slowly, the quieter ones telling him the cruelest things.

_phil never cared about you. tubbo doesn't care about you. the wilbur you knew is gone. dream has full control, he always will. you can't do anything._

The louder voices were harsher, and more demanding. Screaming at him, telling him to listen.

_JUMP, TOMMY. NOBODY CARES ABOUT YOU. YOU'RE SO FUCKING PATHETIC. TUBBO WAS RIGHT. YOU ARE SELFISH. JUMP. JUMP. JUMP._

Warm tears slid down his face and blurred his vision, the voices only getting louder as he tried to ignore them. He knew Technoblade had dealt with them before, but he never knew it would be this bad.

Out of nowhere, a new voice sprung up. It was Dream's.

_tommy. don't be dumb, here. we both know I have full control over your discs, and everybody on this smp. i don't care if you live or die, because either way everything will still be under me. you don't mean anything, tommy._

Paralyzed, he stood. Dream's words burned worse than anything else. Everything was so, so loud, and they continued.

_tommy, don't do this. please. I'm sorry._

Tubbo. That was Tubbo's voice.

More voices rang out. Memories and current thoughts twirled in an agonizing symphony of sound.

_tommy, come on... it was me and you from the beginning. against dream, right?_

_JUMP, DO IT. COME ON, STOP BEING SO FUCKING SLOW.._

_i don't care about you tommy. nothing matters to me. your discs are just objects that give me control over you._

_WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR? YOU'RE AN IDIOT. YOU'RE JUST A SILLY LITTLE KID PRETENDING TO BE SOMETHING HE'S NOT._

_Tommy, come on! Be nice to Techno, I already told you two to stop fighting. Wilbur, come here and help me separate them.._

_JUMP._

he couldn't do this.

Air, all he felt was air. He felt so free, for a single moment he felt everything was going to be okay.  
Then came the awful pang of regret as he fell in slow motion, down, down, down. The wind was cold and harsh against his skin, tears still burning like the lava he had stared into. He wondered how much it was going to hurt. He thought about Tubbo. Those moments felt so long, each second an hour he would never get back.  
He was sorry, so sorry that he hadn't done better. He should have been nicer. Maybe he shouldn't have made his humor insulting others. He regretted prioritizing the discs over the people he cared about. Realizing that he was small, so very small, in such a big place. He was just a kid, and always would be. 

tommy, come back, please?

a spot in the afterlife opened, a place filled with warmth and the Wilbur he had missed so much. Regret, relief, and an overwhelming feeling of freedom filled him. He didn't want to think about how this would hurt everyone.

tommy, please, please. i cant do this without you, we're best friends...

breathe in, breathe out. he was closer to the ground now. he didn't have to think about this any more. time was still going slowly, he could think, he could process thi-

Tommyinnit fell from a high place.

"TOMMY!"


End file.
